


Sleep

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You all need sleep





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback. Give it a kudos. A comment. Save it to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI

Steve x reader x Natasha x Bucky

“Bucky, what are you doing up?” You asked, your voice still thick with sleep. You laid facing towards Bucky, Natasha behind you and Steve behind Bucky, and the bright light coming from his p hone was very noticeable in the otherwise dark room.

“Doll, you have to see this. Look.” Bucky said quietly. He turned his phone towards you and after blinking a few times, you could clearly make out the article title.

“Why do you need to read this?” You questioned, pushing the phone away from you.

“Proof. This is all proof that the moon landing was faked.” He explained with a grin.

“Bucky, the moon landing wasn’t faked.” You sighed, exasperated.

“How do you know, Y/N, where you there? That’s what I thought.” Bucky said, cockily. Lifting a hand, you swatted the man in the chest, you were about to speak when a groggy Steve interrupted.

“You weren’t there either punk, now go back to sleep.” Steve grumbled lowly. His hand snaked closer to your waist and he rubbed circles onto your hip bone.

“But Stevie I need to know more. There are so many conspiracy theories out there. “Bucky complained, leaning his head back to look at the blonde.

“They’re just theories, that’s the key word.” Steve said simply.

“That’s what the government wants you to think. I’m telling you, we’re all being lied to.” Bucky stubbornly stated. He looked between you both and gave you a pleading face. “Let me just tell you one.”

“Bucky, I’m going to say this once, go back to sleep.” Nat groused, curling further into your back.

“But, Nat.” Bucky whined. Natasha raised her head onto your shoulder and gave your boyfriend a firm look.

“No, James, you need to sleep. We need to sleep, and we can’t do that if you’re explaining to us that people are being replaced by lizards.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“People are being replaced by lizards?” Bucky exclaimed, his hand immediately going to his phone. “Who, how?” He questioned, beginning to type.

“Bucky sleep now. If you don’t sleep, then you’ll end up forgetting all of your theories.” You said, grabbing the phone out of his hand. Steve placed it on the bedside and pulled Bucky back into a laying position.

“Okay fine.” Bucky conceded. The three of you thanked the man before you all fell back to sleep.

“It’s literally been an hour.” Steve’s annoyed tone rose you from your sleep.

“What’s going on?” You asked opening your eyes slightly. Even with your eyes only opened minimally, you could clearly see the bright light in your bedroom.

“Bucky’s reading more theories.” Steve tattled, causing Bucky to let out an annoyed sound.

“That’s it.” You sighed. “I’m taking your phone.” You added. Grabbing the phone out of his hand, you jumped out of bed and put the device in the living room

“What? Y/N no.” Bucky protested, he attempted to follow after you, but Steve wrapped his arms around him and held him there.

“Yes. No more phone tonight, now go to sleep.” You said as you crawled back into bed. Natasha’s arms wrapped around your middle and she pulled you into her chest.

“Good job, med.” She praised, leaving a kiss on your cheek. There was no noise after that as the four of you fell back to sleep, this time for the night.

“Where is he?” Natasha questioned. Steve was supposed to have been back hours ago. He had been sent on a week-long mission and even though he’d gotten back today, none of you had seen him.

“He’s probably just doing his paperwork.” Bucky guessed. You and he were sat on the bed watching as your Russian girlfriend paced the length of the room.

“For four hours?” She said, raising an eyebrow at Bucky. “I don’t buy it. What if he’s injured, did you think of that?”

“Tash, if he’d been injured, we would have been alerted.” You reasoned, pulling the red head onto the bed.

“I’m just worried.” She sighed. “Paper work doesn’t take this long, even if Hill did give it to him. It’s 1 am, he’s usually so routine with his sleep.”

“Did you at least try to call him?” Bucky asked, getting a thumb to the ribs.

‘Of course, I tried to call him.” Natasha retorted. “That was the first thing I tried. He didn’t pick up though.”

“I’ve got an idea.” You said. “JARVIS, can you please tell us where Steve is?”

“Captain Rogers current location is the training room.” JARVIS’s voice came from the intercom.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” You thanked as you stood from the bed. “Let’s go bring the captain to bed.” You said. Natasha and Bucky nodded and followed you. The three of you took the elevator up to the training room and when you entered you could see Steve in front of the punching bags, 5 broken ones laid on the ground.

“Stevie.” You stated, clearly, as you all entered the floor. Steve’s head snapped towards you, his cheeks red and his forehead dripping with perspiration.

“What are you doing down here?” Bucky asked, moving towards the blonde

“I just wanted to train for a little.” He puffed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“For four hours?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. The three of you moved towards Steve, who looked confused.

“It hasn’t been four hours. Has it?” He questioned, looking around for the clock.

“Yeah, it kinda has. It’s 1 am Stevie.” You said, giving him a small smile. His face fell and he started wave his arms around as he spoke.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. I was only going to come down for a little while and I must have lost track of time- “He began to frantically apologize until Nat grabbed one of his flailing hands.

“Steve, breath. It’s alright.” She said slowly. She looked him directly in the eyes and watched as he calmed himself down.

“What’s on your mind punk? Did something happen on the mission?” Bucky asked, moving closer to Steve.

“There were some causalities. Civilian’s.” He explained, looking downcast. The three of you all moved in and pulled Steve into a tight group hug.

“Stevie, that wasn’t your fault.” You informed him firmly. Steve gave you a somber look before he looked away.

“I could’ve saved them. I should’ve.” He muttered, eyes cast solely on the floor

“Things go wrong. Missions can’t always go right, sometimes things go wrong and we can’t control that.” Nat reasoned, giving his cheek a kiss.

“Come to bed, Steve, we missed you.” You begged, kissing Steve on the collarbone.

“Okay.” Steve sighed, a small smile on his face. The four of you made your way up to your floor, where Bucky pushed Steve into the bathroom.

“Go clean up, punk.” Bucky said, giving him a gentle peck and a pat on the shoulder. Steve wandered into the bathroom as the rest of got into bed, after a few minutes a freshly showered Steve came back into the bedroom in only his boxers.

Natasha and Bucky made room for Steve in the middle of the bed and he crawled into place.

“Try to get some sleep, Stevie.” You said, curling into Natasha’s back.

“We’ll keep you safe.” Bucky promised.

“I love you all.” Steve groggily mumbled.

“Love you too.” You all responded. The four of you all fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth of the ones you love.

“Doll, what are you doing out here?” Steve asked walking into the living room. You turned at the sound of his voice, finally looking away from your tea.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You stated, looking back at your now cold drink.

“What’s going on in your head, doll?” He quizzed, sitting next to you on the couch. He pulled you into his side and you breathed in his comforting scent.

“Too much.” You confessed. “I can’t switch my brain off.” 

“You want to vent to me?” He offered, taking the cup of tea out of your hands.

“I just want to sleep.” You confessed, turning to face him fully. “I can’t remember the last time I slept properly.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping then, doll?” Steve asked, tilting his head at you. “Why haven’t you mentioned this to us?”

“Because we’re all always busy. We have meetings, missions and all this crap to do every day. I don’t want to bother you with something like this. I should be able to deal with it on my own.” You said, shaking your head.

“Deal with what, doll?”

“I can’t turn it off. I can’t turn my brain off. I think I’ve done it and then suddenly there’s a flurry of thoughts attacking me. Things I have to do tomorrow, things I should’ve done better and all this crap that I know I shouldn’t worry about, but I do.” You rushed out. “I’m tired Steve, I’m so tired, but I can’t to sleep.”

Steve gave you a concerned face as he pulled you closer into his body. 

“Baby doll.” He began. “You know you can always come to us. We promised at this start of this relationship that we would be there for each other. We don’t care if we all have things to do we love you and we want you to be happy. We want you to talk to us about these things.”

“He’s right, krasota.” Natasha said. Your head snapped behind you to see Natasha and Bucky coming into the room. “We want to know these things, krasota.” Natasha told you, curling into your side.

“Nothing is more important than this relationship.” Bucky added, coming to crouch in front of you. “We love you, sweetheart, nothing is going to change that.”

“Come back to bed, Y/N.” Steve pleaded, placing a kiss against your temple.

“Okay.” You whispered. Bucky quickly came to a stand and held his hand out for you to take.

“Come on, doll.” He said leading you back to the bedroom, Natasha and Steve following behind you. They got into bed first and made room for you in the middle.

You crawled in between them, Bucky behind Steve, your back to Natasha’s chest and you faced Steve.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Steve said, tracing his fingers along your face.

“I love you all.” You murmured, already drifting off. The last thing you heard were the sounds of your lovers responding to you.

Non-reader POV

“I’m going to kill him.” Natasha’s growl woke Steve with a start.

“Nat, what’s going on?” He questioned, still dazed.

“Fucking stark and his bloody music.” She cursed, glaring at the wall.

“Nat I can’t hear anything.” Steve said, tranquilly. Natasha snapped her head to look at him.

“That’s because your hearing is akin to that of a fossil. JARVIS shut off Stark’s music and tell I am not playing any type of game.” Natasha snapped at the artificial intelligence.

“Mr. Stark says he’ll keep it down in future if you, miss L/N, Captain Rogers and Sargant Barnes attempt to as well in the future.” The A.I said in his British accent.

“Stark.” Natasha growled. She attempted to get out of bed, only for Steve to grab her waist.

“Sweetheart, what’s really going on?” Steve asked, giving her his talk face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Natasha grumbled, turning away from him.

“Tash don’t lie to me. Just talk to me.” Steve pleaded, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her waist.

“I had the dream again.” Natasha admitted with a sigh.

“Who was it this time?” Steve asked, his tone gentle and soothing.

“Bucky and Y/N.” She confessed. Steve rolled her over to face him but she refused to meet his gaze.

“Sweetheart they’re both fine. They should be home tomorrow.” Steve assured gently. He grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact, when her eyes met his he could see how glassy her eyes were

“We don’t know that. We haven’t had any contact with them for months, anything could’ve happened.” She said, voice cracking at the end.

“Nat, we’ve all been together for a long time. You know just as well as I do, they can handle themselves. They wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize their chances of coming home.” Steve promised, holding his girlfriend closer to his chest.

“I know. I know that, but anything can go wrong.” Natasha stated.

“They will be fine I promise. Get some sleep, Nat. I’ll look after you.” Steve swore, kissing her on her head.

“Love you, Stevie.” Natasha mumbled into his hard chest.

“Love you too, Nat.” Steve replied. He held her close into his body and watched over her to ensure she fell back asleep calmly.

Normal POV

“Buck, you need to be quite.” You whispered, watching as your boyfriend crashed into the door frame.

“I’m being quite.” He replied.

“You make more noise than Hulk.” You stated, rolling your eyes at the man.

“That’s rude, doll.” He said, offended, raising his hand to his face as if he were wiping away tears.

“Buck, Y/N.” Natasha uttered, sitting up in the bed. You and Bucky both turned in alarm to look at the red head.

“Shit, sorry Nat. Go back to sleep, we’ll keep quiet.” You assured, giving her an apologetic face.

“Oh hi, to you too, Tasha.” Bucky said in surprise. Your girlfriend had launched herself off the bed to wrap her arms around the two of you.

“You’re home.” She stated simply. 

“Yeah we finished early. We were just going to wash up and get into bed. Sorry we woke you hon.” You rambled only to be silenced as smashed her lips to yours. As she pulled away, she repeated the same, passionate, action to Bucky.

“Baby doll, we’d love to continue this but Stevie’s sleeping, and we didn’t get any sleep on the jet-”

“I don’t care about that.” Natasha interrupted with a smile. “I’m just glad your home. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She added dragging you into the bathroom.

“Won’t that wake, Steve?” You asked, beginning to strip out of your uniform.

“No, this will.” Bucky smirked. “Steve get America’s ass into the bathroom!” He yelled. A loud thump echoed into the room, quickly followed by a grunt of pain.

“That was mean.” You scolded the grinning man.

“Still funny.” He said with a shrug. 

“You’re back.” Steve breathed as he entered the room. He was dressed in barely anything and was rubbing his head, but he otherwise smiled brightly at the sight of you all.

“We’re back.” You repeated as he took you into his arms. He gave you a quick kiss before giving Bucky the same treatment.

“Shower’s ready you two.” Natasha stated,

“How about Nat helps you clean up, and I make you something to eat?” Steve suggested, getting a loving kiss from you.

“Food sounds fantastic right now.” Bucky groaned appreciatively. Steve placed a last kiss onto the both of your cheeks before leaving the room again.

The three of you stripped out of your remaining clothes and climbed into the shower together. The warm water felt fantastic against your aching muscles but the feeling of two of your lovers pressed against you was even better.

“God, I love you two. I really do.” Natasha said, looking at the both of you.

“Love you too, Tash.” You replied, pulling in closer to yourself.

“I love both my girls, and Steve too, I suppose.” Bucky smirked, moving you both closer to his chest.

“I heard that, jerk!” Steve called, causing you and Natasha to laugh. 

“You love me, Steve.” Bucky yelled back.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky you’re not sleeping on the couch.”


End file.
